One of a kind
by Darkshadows92
Summary: Hinata has admired Menma Namikaze from afar from years even if he barely acknowledges her, because of her shyness, she never find courage to talk to him or even stand in his presence. On one of her worse school days, he finally notices her, and things seems to finally start looking up for the shy girl. 'One of the boys' paralel story.


**One of a kind**

 **Menma x Hinata (Main pairing)**

 **Sasuke x Sakura**

 **Itachi x Naruko (later chapters)**

 **Sai x Ino (later chapters)**

 **Shikamaru x Temari (later chapters)**

 **Chapter 1**

School was boring, and he just couldn't wait for it to be over, Mr Umino was explaining something, but he couldn't keep his attention on that. He felt his eyelids heavy, and he rested his face on his hands, stifling a yawn, it was almost over for that day, and he looked at the desk next to him where his twin sister was almost in his same condition. They had lot in common although he hated to admit it, and their hatred for school and studying was amongst them.

"Namikaze! Are you paying attention?" Mr Umino yelled, and Naruko bounced on her seat.

"Yes I'm here"

Iruka sighed, and looked at the hopeless blonde girl. He was rather fond of the Namikaze twins, especially since he was a family friend, but he couldn't tolerate her falling asleep, especially since she was a little behind in his class.

Menma rolled his eyes at her, and he heard Sasuke scoffing from the front rows. He was some sort of genius and always paid attention, the geek, differently from Shikamaru, who was taking a nap, he was sure, he always did by the end of the school day, he always said he liked to be relaxed when he went home. He was a real genius anyway, so the teacher didn't even bother in waking him.

"you should be paying more attention, there will be a test next Monday!"

The whole class groaned hearing that, some complaints could be heard, especially because no one wanted to study over the weekend.

Mr Umino sighed again, sometimes he really hated being a teacher.

"So, I suggest you to study the last two chapters of your text book, if you want to be ready for the test and-"

He was interrupted by the bell and he paused for a second, until the sound died down.

"I hope you took notes, some of the subjects aren't explained in the book so well, if you have any questions, you can ask me before leaving, you are dismissed" he let out a deep breath and sat back down in his chair, writing some things in his journal.

Menma got up with another yawn and stretched his arms, and looked around searching for Sasuke who was still putting his stuff away in his bag. He walked to his friend's seat, and the Uchiha didn't even look at him, but acknowledged his presence with a nod.

"You want to come to my place and study?" the dark haired boy asked the Namikaze, standing up finally looking at him.

"Why not, I have nothing better to do"

The Uchiha nodded as they both waved goodbye to their teacher, and noticed Naruko and Shikamaru waiting for them by the door. Trust the blonde girl to be one of the first to rush out of the classroom.

"Hey dobe, Nara, you coming too?" Sasuke grinned at the girl who growled softly at the nickname, being merely ignored by the Uchiha.

"Where?" the brown haired teen asked lazily, the only place he wanted to go to was his bed, where he could rest.

"My house to study for the test"

"Do you ever only think about school?" the blonde girl said, scrunching her face in annoyance. The last thing she wanted to do, was schoolwork, and Sasuke had the biggest collection of videogames one could have, how could they even think about doing homework when they could be doing more fun things?

"You should come with us, if you get another bad grade in math, mom will ground you for all summer" Menma grinned, enjoying her reaction.

Her shoulders fell and she sighed loudly, she knew he was right, their mother was mean and would surely give her hell if she failed in math.

"And you don't want to be grounded in summer, dobe" Sasuke added with a big smirk. Teasing Naruko was one of his favorite hobbies, especially because she would always get nervous and angry, it was quite entertaining for him.

The Nara sighed, undoing his tie, sensing shit was about to go down if he didn't stop it, knowing well enough that Menma wouldn't get ij the middle if the other two idiots would start a fight.

"Fine, we will come." He groaned, and Naruko's shoulders fell, muttering something incomprehensible.

Sasuke nodded and started to head towards his house, when he heard someone calling Naruko, and he recognized Ino's annoying voice. He felt a headache forming, and he wanted to grab Menma's arm and run as fast as they could to safety.

"Hey 'Ruko! Me and Ten are going to the mall and look around for some clothes, do you want to come with us?"

Naruko glanced behind her back noticing a bored looking Tenten, she looked like she was being dragged there, they all felt some pity for the brown haired girl.

The blonde frowned, immediately the idea of spending her afternoon at the Uchiha's to study didn't sound so awful.

"Sorry, I am going to Sasuke's with Menma and Shikamaru to study"

"You? Studying?" Ino crossed her arms on her chest looking at the girl with a suspicious glare.

"What? I don't want to be grounded by my mother, I have a test on Monday, and she will kill me if I fail. I am merely preserving my own life" she explained in a matter of fact manner.

"Dobe! What the hell are you doing! We need to get going!"

Ino smiled at Sasuke, and waved at him with a flirty expression.

"Hi Sasuke how are you doing" she winked at him, and Naruko rolled her eyes, and the Uchiha felt wanted to gag, but he just looked at her coldly.

"Yamanaka" was the only greetong he gave her. Ino pouted openly, but he ignored her.

"Naruko let's go!" Menma called, worried that Shikamaru would fall asleep right there, he was already yawning more than usual.

"I'm coming! Well bye Ino, Tenten! Have fun" she waved at them and ran after her friends and brother that were already leaving without her.

"Finally, we thought you were going to stay there all day and gossip" Sasuke smirked and the blonde frowned at that.

"As if I'm the type to do that kind of stuff, just thinking about it makes me sick!"

Menma snorted hearing that. That was an understatement, there were some terrible fights when their mother forced Naruko shopping with the excuse that it was time to buy new clothes. The screams were the worst part. Naruko and Kushina were so alike, that neither one of them would back down. Their poor father was caught in the middle, and Menma suspected it was one of the reasons he disappeared on such days.

"Yes we know that." Menma walked a little bit faster, getting ahead of the little group, not feeling to follow Shikamaru's lazy pace, but was quickly distracted by a small group of senior year kids, yelling and laughing at something. He raised a brow, and seeing that the others were a little behind, he curiously walked towards the older kids to see what was going on.

He gasped, when he saw a girl sitting on the ground, with all her books scattered around her and her school bag tossed in a muddy puddle close by. Her face was hidden behind her hair, but he could tell she was crying by the way her shoulders were moving, but he recognized her, she was of his same year, and she was one of his friend's cousin. He had heard from Neji that she was having some problems with some bullies but not to that extent.

The girls around her were laughing, and he couldn't really understand what they werr saying, but he felt a sudden surge of anger race through him, and he made his way amongst the viewers that were doing nothing to help the poor girl.

"Hey Namikaze what do you think you're doing?" One of the girls questioned him when they noticed him collecting the discarded books.

He was aware he had his own little fangirls, although not as many as Sasuke, and just like him, he had never shown any interest to any of them. He merely ignored them when they tried talking to him or hand him some gifts. He even found homemade sweets and cookies on his desk from time to time, he would usually give them to Choji or his sister.

He knew that by helping Hinata some of them would probably make them angrier and pick on her more, but he would make sure that didn't happen.

He would have to give them a lesson, if he wanted to avoid that.

"You should really be ashamed of yourselves" he started saying, but was interrupted by another booming voice that he immediately recognized. Well, maybe he wouldn't need to worry about giving them a lesson. He smirked pulling the bag out of the mud, trying to clean it with his jacket, uncaring that he was getting it dirty.

"What the hell is going on here?" Naruko got in the middle of the circle too, followed by Sasuke and Shikamaru, and looked at the people in the small group with a furious glare, she herself had been bullied when she was younger, and she hated to see someone else suffer because of it.

"Another Namikaze" a long haired girl scoffed at her, and the blonde raised an eyebrow at that, she didn't have many female friends, an most of the girls envied her because of her friendship with the Uchiha and the other boys of her group.

"Yeah, another Namikaze, some problems with that? What do you think you're doing to Hinata? You good for noth-"

"Language, Naruko" The Nara reminded her with a small smirk, knowing she got carried away when she was angry, and Sasuke stifled a groan, knowing it was useless. She would slip eventually.

"Right"

"Little princess Hyuga is nothing you should concern yourself with, why don't you and your little friends go and mind your own business?" another chubby girl warned her, and the blonde snorted at that, before something like a string of curses and threats rolled out from the blonde's mouth, and she managed to scare most of the bullies away.

"And I better not see your face around here or bothering Hinata anymore! Or you will have a taste of this!" she raised her fist with her other hand gripped tightly on her waist.

"All right avenger of the bullied, that's enough"

"What a dobe" Sasuke muttered, shaking his head at her.

Menma rolled his eyes, good luck at telling his sister to mind her own business.

He finally collected everything and patted the girl on the back softly, and he heard her gasp softly, pulling her hair away from her face, drying her eyes, and then they widened as she realized who had helped her, as she took in the spiky black hair and striking blue eyes, her face got all red and she couldn't get any words out, except for a stuttered "Thank you"

"Are you all right?" he asked helping her up, supporting her with his hand, and she brushed the dirt of her skirt in silence, trying to calm her erratic heart beat.

She blushed even more, when he looked at her with a questioning look, and Naruko and the others walked up to where they were.

"Hey is she ok?" she asked, and got closer, and the black haired twin gave her a quick glance.

"I don't know, she didn't answer me when I asked" he informed her and the blonde looked at the blue haired girl in worry.

"She is awfully red in the face, maybe she isn't feeling well?"

Shikamaru pointed out, he was the only one that had noticed the back of her clothes were all wet due to another puddle. It had rained the day before, and the ground still hadn't absorbed the water properly.

The black haired Namikaze studied the girl's red face, and decided on feeling her forehead and check if she might have a fever.

She squeaked softly when his soft and cool hand brushed her skin, but wasn't able to do anything, her heart sped up again.

"You do feel a little hot" he observed, retiring his hand, and she was slightly shivering, it was getting chilly, although it was the end of april, the weather was still a little cold, and having her clothes wet didn't help.

"Maybe we should take her to the nurse" Sasuke looked around checking if there was someone waiting for her, and frowned when he saw other students walk away as if nothing had happened.

Naruko took her jacket off, and wrapped it around the poor girl's shoulders, smiling at her warmly.

"You're Hinata Hyuga aren't you? I saw you in history the other day. I'm Naruko, he's my brother Menma, and those two over there are Shikamaru and Sasuke teme"

Sasuke scoffed at that, and Hinata's lips quirked up in a small smile.

"So you know how to smile" Menma gave her a small crooked one of his own and she felt like fainting again, he was too handsome, she felt her cheeks grow warmer, as the rest of her body, maybe she did have a fever.

Hinata nodded softly, she felt safe with the small group, she had seen them around before, but never had the courage to approach them, especially Menma, on who she had a huge crush on, since the day she had seen him, years ago.

"We can take you home if you don't feel like going on your own" Naruko offered, seeing that the girl wasn't moving, and didn't look like her legs could support her. She didn't even suspect she was acting that way because of her twin's presence.

"Hinata! What are you guys doing to her?"

Naruko's eyes narrowed and Shikamaru sighed as the other person stepped closer.

"Hyuga" Menma muttered, he and the other boy didn't really get along, even if they were in the same group of friends and had been for a long time.

"Hey, calm down we were simply helping her, some girls were bothering her" Naruko glared at him.

Neji went directly to his cousin to reassure himself of her conditions, he was aware this wasn't the first time she was being bullied, and he was glad the small group had noticed and had stopped them. Hinata never reacted to defend herself, he didn't know what to do to make her understand that they would never stop if she didn't do anything to defend herself. He couldn't be there to help her all the time.

He frowned at her red face, he was well aware she had a thing for the black haired Namikaze and didn't like how close he was to her, even if it was innocent, it was obvious he was just helping her.

"Thank you for your help , I will take her home now"

They just nodded, and Neji took her under the arm and started to walk away slowly.

"Hey Hinata, you should definitely stay with us from now on, those bullies will think twice before doing something!"

Naruko showed her a fist and winked with a big grin on her face.

Hinata hinted a little small smile, and nodded with her eyes shiny, although she couldn't find her voice to thank the blonde girl properly.

"Thank you Namikaze, we should be going now Hinata, your sister is probably worried about you"

She nodded and Naruko waved at her with a smile, and she ran back to the three males she had left behind.

"Can we go home now?" Sasuke asked, annoyed by how late they were, and Menma nodded, nudging Shikamaru on the ribs.

"Time to go Nara"

"Finally" he exclaimed, stretching his arms with another yawn.

"Twenty two!" Naruko shouted pointing her finger at the Nara, who stared back at her with his eye twitching.

"Would you stop keeping count of my yawns?"

"No, it's too fun" she laughed, running in front of everyone, causing the Nara to stare at her tiredly, he didn't feel like running after her, and simply crossed his arms behind his head and kept walking beside Sasuke.

Menma was the last one to walk away, glancing back at the gidl leaving with Hyuga on the opposite way, he thought back at her reactions and her shy attitude, he had never talked to her, even if he had seen her around school or with Neji, he only knew she was his cousin, and that she was a loner, he had never seen her with any friends and in some way he was glad Naruko had offered her her friendship, it might do her good to be around his sister.

"Menma! Move your ass we are not waiting for you!"

He rolled his eyes at his sister, her lack of manners sometimes irritated him, he just hoped she would act in a more appropriate with the Hyuga. She came from a powerful family after all.

With one last glance he stepped away, walking fastly to reach up to them, with one last thought.

"she is really a weird girl"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hinata walked in her room, her face was still red, and she was glad her father was running late and still wasn't home, so she didn't have to explain her dirty clothes again. Her father would always get this disapproving look, and she couldn't stand it and suspected that she was telling lies. Of course, she was to afraid to confess that she was being bullied on, he would be disappointed she had never told him, and then would be criticized for being so weak.

"Big sister!" she gasped, turning arounf and facing her younger sister, Hanabi had got home earlier, and was now looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Did they pick on you again?" she asked with her arms crossed around her chest, giving her a stern look that teminded her of their father.

"It was nothing, I fell and-"

"Bullshit!"

Hanabi interrupted her with a mean look, and Hinata couldn't find the courage to keep lying and simply lowered her head, even Neji, that had followed the older to the room, raised his eyebrows, impressed.

"You shouldn't have such foul language"

Hinata reprimanded her quickly, and Hanabi scoffed loudly, tilting her head to give a better look at her sister.

"Like I care for that. Instead, you should grow a back bone and show those bullies they can't take advantage of you like that" she told her angrily, and Hinata lowered her gaze at that. She hated her weak and submissive personality, she sometimes wished she was more like Naruko Namikaze, She admired the blonde girl and looked up at her as her role model. She was always ready to stand up for herself and her friends, and in her eyes, she was fearless.

"I know…just…" her eyes watered and she couldn't continue.

Hanabi sighed, understanding that the last thing her sister needed was someone telling her off, and she wrapped her arms around her shoulders, leaning her head on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Did you give the scarf you made to Menma?" she asked with a softer voice, and Hinata sobbed louder, remembering the end the red scarf on which she had dedicated so much time and devotion had made. One of the bullies had took a scissor and shredded it to pieces, saying it was a worthless stupid gift and that Menma would hate it anyway, so she was just making her favor, by tearing it apart. It was the first time she even brought a gift to the black haired boy, she wasn't aware he had so many admirers, it made her feel worthless. He would never look at her with all those fangirls around.

"What did they do?"

"T-they tore it apart"

"Those good for nothing-"

"Hanabi" Neji warned her this time, and she blew in her cheeks, looking like a little hamster.

"Hinata, you don't need to give him a gift to make him notice you, be yourself, there's nothing better than that to appeal to a guy"

"Wow big brother, I thought you hated him" the brown haired girl smirked at him, and he raised a brow visibly irritated.

"We're friends, although I don't like his stuck up attitude and I still think Hinata deserves better than him, although seeing that today he helped you I have to revaluate him, just a little bit though, don't get your hopes high"

"Wait, he helped you?"

Hinata nodded, drying her tears, and Neji rolled his eyes, knowing his younger cousin lived on gossip, and would want to know all the details.

Hanabi in fact did sense that there was some interesting story her sister was keeping for herself.

She smirked and her lavender eyes searched for her older cousin.

"Neji, get us some tea, and those little biscuits the maid baked earlier, they are perfect for a small talk between sisters"

"You want me to get them?" he exclaimed outragedly, crossing his arms on his chest.

"of course! And now, Hinata, I want to know everything that happened! Every little detail!" the younger girl grinmed widely, and Neji and Hinata shared a quick exasperated glare.

There wouldn't be peace in the house if Hanabi didn't get what she wanted.

8888888888888888888888888888

Author's note:

And here it is! Menma's and Hinata's side of the story, I hope you will all enjoy it!

So, as you could see from the chapter, this starts before One of the Boys, Naruko and the gang are at the end of the school year, Hinata still has to become part of the gang, and Sasuke and Sakura haven't met yet.

We will obviously meet some characters that have yet to appear in the other story (Iruka, for now)

The pairing will obviously be Menma x Hinata, and there will be Sasuke x Sakura.

Minor appearances of other couples, obviously as the story goes on it will merge with One of the Boys, but always keeping it focused on Menma and Hinata, so Itanaru will be mentioned, but we have the other story that focus on them so that will be it with them.

So, enjoy! And let me know what you think of this first chapter, as always, feedback is always appreciated!

Till next time!

Darkshadows92

Ps. , for those who follow One of the Boys new chapter will come out by the middle of next week.


End file.
